Déjà Vu
by Thalia9muses
Summary: Déjà Vu the strong sensation that something being experienced has already happened in the past. One year ago a accident tore apart a family, he still looks for her. Trying to find answers about what had happened. While still raising his young daughter. She is trying to redefine 'herself' apart form the 'burg', while meeting a man she thinks she should know. AU BABE


A/N: Hey guys this is my second story so far. I'm still currently working on Life Time of Changes. I just had the idea of this story interrupting my thought process so I decided to write down and get it out of my head. This story is mostly AU and it's a BABE story. I did mess around with some ages and the timeline of some events that I may use in this story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Stephanie Plum characters. They are RIGHTFULLY owned by Janet Evanovich**.

**BOLD: Translations**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts spoken out loud**_

**Déjà Vu**

By Thalia9muses

Chapter One: The beginning

One year ago

August 5 (0500)

My eyes shot open at the sound of my front door opening. Instantly I find myself reaching for my hand gun hidden behind my night stand, seeing my alarm clock currently stated that is was 5am. _Really! Now I'm really am going to kill this dumbass!_ Making my way silently through the hallway with my gun drawn. I can hear movement from the living room. Passing some open doors I take a quick glance inside to reassure that there isn't anyone who doesn't belong. I make way down stairs to the living room, entering the living room I can see shadows from the kitchen. Aiming my to the unknown shadow, I begin to approach the intruder, only to be given away by a creaking floor board. The man turns around, "I was only grabbing a bottle of water, and you can put the gun away." He calmly says to me. At the recognition of my fiancés voice I lower my weapon. "Damn it Ric, I could have shot you" "yeah," he said not even trying to hide the humor in his voice "Then you should have taken the safety off" grabbing the gun from my hand and laying it on the counter.

Laying in our bed, I turned to face him "how long have you been back?" I asked him. Ric turned and pulled me in closer to him "yesterday afternoon" "Oh" I replied snuggling deeper into his side. "can't believe you aimed a gun at me" "well you shouldn't made so much noise at five in the morning" Ric began to laugh as he pinned me further into the bed and began to kiss me, making his way down my neck. Beginning to remove my shirt, he ban to mumble into my skin "…should…more….often…" "What?" He pulled away "it was hot" he stated as removed my shorts, making his way further down my body. _I should tell him_ "Ric" he glanced up for a second before continuing on "Ric" I said again. "What do you need?" he asked my suggestively. _God, do you have to always make things sound sexy, oh hell we can talk later. _Pulling him closer I grabbed his shorts to remove them "I need you"

Knock, Knock

We both stopped looking at each other, Ric brought his finger to his mouth for me to be quit. As he started to suck on my breast and fondle the other.

Knock, knock "Mommy" a little girls voice said through the door.

Ric stopped looked up at me "What are the chances she will go back to sleep?" he whispered to me. I turned to look at the clock that read 6am, and rolled my eyes, I pointed to the clock. "She's your child" I stated not getting their ungodly habit of being early risers. With that confirmation and another knock at the door, Ric got up throwing me his shirt and went straight for our bathroom. I laid there and shook my head as I heard the shower start, I got dressed and made my way to a certain little girl.

Present day

October 1 (9:00am)

Today is my first day as a 'bounty-hunter'. Quite frankly, I'm a nervous wreck. My name is Stephanie Plum I'm 24 years old and everything about me screams average. From my naturally curly brown hair to my total height of 5'5". Only thing I might have worthwhile is my Blue eyes, I inherited from my mother's Hungarian genes.

Right now, I'm trying to work up the courage to get out of my car and make my way into bail bonds office. _**"What did I get myself into?"**_ Walking into Vincent Plum's Bail bonds, I was thankful for that extra dap of mascara for courage. "Hey Connie" I addressed the woman who appearance mimicked Betty Boop from the big hair to the big boobs, only difference I don't think she had a faint hint of a mustache. "You ready to get started" Connie asked me. "As ready as I will ever be" I honestly told her. As she handed me a stack of files and told me the short version of what I was supposed to do.

(11:00am)

"Ok, who do I have?" I rambled off to no one in particular while I sat in my car looking at my files. First file I grabbed turned out to be a drug dealer, _let's put that in 'for later' pile. _Second file, Drunk driving _ok, how hard could that be? _I thought as I drove off to his last known address. As I pulled my car on to liming street, I decided I can do this. With that I began to knock on Mr. Sampson's door. "What you want?" said the grungy looking man. "I'm Stephanie Plum, Plum Bail bonds, you missed…."I said as the door had slammed in my face. Knocking again I heard movement and a door slamming right before Sampson took off running down the street from his back door. "Of course he runs" I huffed before chasing after him. About half way down the street Sampson decided to throw a garbage van in my way that caused me to almost fall. But helped his effort of putting distance between us. Giving up for the moment I start back to my car, grumbling "really….he ran." Sitting in my car I decided to try one more. Lonnie Dodd a car thief and first time offender. Pulling onto Barnes Street, I decided to go about it again. "Lonnie Dodd, "no answer, knocking again still nothing. I began to look around the house to see if maybe I missed him or something to notice no lights where on and no car. With that out the window I decided to go back to the office.

(4:00pm)

"No luck?" Connie asked as I walked in "None, Nada, Zilch" I replied falling into the chair in front of her desk. "Either they were not home, or they ran" I stated. Connie sat there looking at me for a while before picking up her phone. "Hey, this is Connie" She said to the person on the phone "I need that favor, we got a new bail bonds man and she needs help learning the ropes" listening for a few moments and responding back to what the other person was saying she reached for her not pad and began to scribble something down. "Thanks, Ranger" she said drawing my attention back to her _Ranger?_ "Ranger, what is that some kind of Action figure?" I asked her as she hung up the phone causing Connie to laugh.


End file.
